Forbidden Love
by ShannieBear
Summary: Bella and Edward are the perfect couple, destined to be together... Or are they? Will something huge happen to Bella that will mean Edward will not always love... Her?
1. Chapter 1

Bella's P.O.V

I was married to the **most** insanely beautiful man in the whole universe. I still thought i was the lucky one, despite Edward telling me that the lucky one was actually him. I had a perfect life. I had a wonderful husband, a beautiful daughter, Renesmee, a loving family, and amazing friends. I was a vampire now, something i absolutely loved, and had wanted for a very long time. I would never go back to being human. As a vampire i felt everything, i felt life itself, i felt the world around me and I loved it.

I shuddered when i felt Edward's cool breath down my neck.

"Hello my love." he smiled my favourite smile at me.

I curled my fingers round his and pulled him closer to me.

"I love you." i said warmly and i introduced his lips to mine.

He soon caught up to my mood and he put his arm around my waist. He carried me to our meadow, running through the forest, while he was kissing me passionately. He set me down in the fresh grass, flowers surrounding us. He kissed down my neck as the daisies of the meadow brushed my cheek softly. I will love you everyday of forever my sweet, sweet Bella.

I got caught up in the moment and what had seemed like minutes, was really hours. I had closed my eyes for a few minutes, taking in the smell of the meadow, and the sounds of birds chirping. Everything was as it should be.

"Maybe we should get back to Renesmee, Edward?" I kept my eyes firmly shut. "Edward? Should we go back now?"

"Bella, who are you talking to? Are you having another dream?" said a voice to my left. I opened up my eyes. Everything was dull in contrasting colours. Nothing was vibrant anymore. I couldn't hear all the way to the freeway and I couldn't smell anything. I had a strange hunger for chocolate. What the hell was going on?

"Bella, stop day dreaming, Alice is here to take you shopping since the wedding is in less than a month."

I looked to my left. The figure that had been speaking to me had been Charlie!

"Dad! What are we doing here? Why am I in my room? I was at Edward's house."

"No Bella, you were dreaming. Edward is out of town, remember? Now come on! Up and out of bed, get ready and head out shopping! We need to be organised for this wedding!"

He left me there. In _**my**___room, in _**my**_ house, _**my**_ old life. I was no longer a vampire. I hadn't married Edward yet, I hadn't had my beautiful daughter Renesmee. No big fight with the Volturi. What the hell was happening to me? I pulled out my cell phone and dialled in the number. "Alice. We have to talk, right now. Meet you in the Sandmount coffee shop in ten minutes. Something big has happened. With that I hung up and started to get ready, having to shower, use the toilet and grab a bite to eat. All things I hadn't done in years. But somehow I was here. And I was not who I used to be, and right then, for the first time in what had been years, I didn't feel safe.


	2. A Different World

I rushed into the coffee shop that morning, nearly tripping on the way in. No more elegant Bella. I was the clumsy human girl again. I was late, and i knew Alice would not appreciate it. Of course, she was there, sitting down at a small table for two. I breathed in the fresh smell of ground coffee and it really was appealing to my senses.

"You're late Bella." Alice smiled. I didn't smile back and she sensed immediately that something was wrong.

"Bella, what did you want to tell me? It's strange... I didn't see you coming."

I hesitated. "Alice, this is going to sound crazy. I... I have lived this life before. Edward and I got married; we had a beautiful baby girl called Renesmee, conceived while i was still human, i was a vampire. I could see everything. I felt the world around me. Jacob Imprinted on Renesmee! And i met all the members of the clans. Carmen, Kate, Siobhan, Alastair..." i watched Alice's face freeze.

"Bella, this is crazy. You know the other clans, probably because you heard Carlisle talking about them sometime, come on Bella; you can't expect me to believe you! I see _**everything. **_Don't you think i would have seen this coming? It was all a dream Bella; you are marrying Edward in two weeks! He loves you and you love him, so does it matter? You are here now and that is all that matters."

My face dropped. If even Alice didn't believe me, maybe she was right. It had all just been a wonderful dream. I began to doubt myself. I would talk to Edward about it later, but for now, i had to let it go. It had all been so real.

"So. Marrying Edward?" i smiled a weak smile.

"Yep. Aren't you excited?" Alice beamed

"Of course i Am." i smiled. I wouldn't mind marrying Edward all over again.

"One more question Alice. Just to be sure this is a dream? Please?"

"Oh, all right Bella, ask away." she said rolling her eyes.

"For the honeymoon, am i going to Isle Esme?" i said with knowledge in my voice.

"No Bella." she said to my surprise. "Where is that? I have never heard of it. You are going to Spain. Remember? You and Edward decided together." she looked at me with a confused expression. "Now come on." she said, getting up from the table. "We have work to do for the wedding!" she said excitedly. She left me at the table while i sat and thought for a few minutes.

Spain? So i was wrong. It was all just a beautiful dream, i thought, a tear sliding down my cheek. Just a dream. And with that, i left the table and followed Alice out the door.


	3. Keeping Secrets

**Chapter 3**

After the longest shopping trip of my life with Alice, I left to go back home. Home was no longer the place that I knew and loved, but was now a place that I had long forgotten, the place where I had grown up. I opened the front door to be greeted by Charlie.

"How was your trip with Alice? Get anything nice?" He questioned.

"You know Alice… I have a whole new wardrobe." I murmured, heading up the stairs to my room. Charlie didn't quiz me any further. I threw the shopping bags carelessly on the floor and lay down on my bed with my eyes shut tightly.

I heard the whoosh of air, and suddenly_**he**_ was beside me.

"Edward." I said, acknowledging his presence.

He connected his cool lips with mine. He softly kissed down my neck, his cool breath sending pleasant shivers down my spine. I pulled away, something_**I**_had never done. He immediately sensed that I was uncomfortable.

"Bella, don't tell me that after all this time _you're _the one who is going to control herself." He chuckled.

"No, it's just. I have something on my mind. It's bothering me…"

"Ah. The dream. Alice told me everything…" He hesitated, gathering my reaction.

"Oh. So you don't believe me either…" I dragged off.

"No, Bella, I believe you. I'm sure it was very real and vivid… in your dream. You must know that if it was real, Alice would have seen it, and if time travel was possible, we would know about it. Carlisle had already investigated human and vampires being able to conceive and they cannot. You know I would never lie to you my Bella." He whispered to me.

"Yes. I know. I trust your judgement." I said, meeting his eyes.

"It was a good life, and I hope that we are as happy as I dreamt in the future."

He smirked. "How could we not be? If what we have now is anything to go by, then we will be the happiest family that ever lived."

"I will always love you." He said, stroking my cheek.

But as I snuggled into his chest, I played his words over in my head_. "I will always love you." _He had sounded unsure. There was something that Edward wasn't telling me…


	4. You What!

**Chapter 4**

**The next morning, I woke up feeling less that great. I still hadn't gotten used to the human life, and it was rather boring, reliving things of my past.**

**Charlie had left me a note on the kitchen table. Ah. It was Saturday. He would be out fishing with Billy.**

"**Bella, ring Alice, and see if you can arrange some more things for the wedding. Love dad. Xx**

**I thought, why the hell not. I dialled her number.**

"**Hello?" the golden voice chimed.**

"**Hey Alice. I was wondering if you would like to go shopping, get some decorations for the wedding." It was difficult to say without throwing up. I **_**hated **_**shopping.**

"**Actually Bella, I have to… em… hunt." She hung up.**

**I was breathless. Hang on a minute. Alice? Refuse a potential shopping spree? Help organise the wedding?**

**Something was very wrong. Alice had gone to hunt yesterday. First Edward's uneasiness. Now Alice acting out of character? What was going on and what weren't they telling me?**

**I got in my car and drove like mad till I reached the Cullen's place. I hurried up the steps, nearly tripping and looked for a doorbell. Of course they wouldn't have one; they would sense I was here. The door wouldn't be locked either, they had enough security around here, being an immortal and all that. I opened the door slowly.**

**Alice and Edward were having a heated discussion when I arrived.**

"**Guy's what's wrong?" They had never fought. Why now?**

"**Nothing, nothing My Bella. Alice was just leaving to hunt weren't you Alice?" he glared a steely glare straight at her. **

"**Edward you have to tell her!" Alice shouted unexpectedly**

**He silenced her with his eyes and she disappeared with an elegant speed out the front door.**

**He was then immediately at my side. Before I could question him he had picked me up in his arms. "Let's go to our meadow Bella." And with that, he carried me out of the house with inhuman speed towards our meadow, but not before I caught the rest of the Cullen's standing in the kitchen, giving me eyes of sympathy before I left. Edward was going to tell me something huge, it felt like a year ago, when he had taken me on a walk to tell me he was leaving, because he didn't want to endanger me anymore.**

**He set me down gently in our meadow, while he paced back and forth. I had never seen Edward act this way before. He was always calm, laid back and never worried about a thing. He lay down beside me, looking into my eyes. I cringed. Here was the big moment. He was going to tell me something that would break me, something huge, in the few seconds before he was due to speak, I thought of what he would tell me. That he didn't want to turn me into a vampire anymore, that he would still marry me, but let me get old anyway? Maybe that the wedding was off and he would leave me again because he didn't think he was good enough for me? I dreaded which one it would be, and I had painful guess at which one it might be. Yes. Of course. He would not turn me. He would consider it too risky. I wanted to cry.**

"**You know how much I love you Bella?" he gulped, breaking my day-dream.**

"**Yes and I love you Edward. Forever." I said confidently.**

"**Well you know I will always love you know matter what happens."**

**Get it over with Edward. I thought.**

"**I am so sorry my Bella. I know what this will do to you. I am just so, so, sorry, you cannot imagine."**

"**Edward. PLEASE! Just tell me. We can get through it, I know we can. I am prepared. Please just tell me. If it is because you won't turn me into one of you then, yes, it will crush me, but I will still love you, even if I do get older!" I cried.**

**He looked confused. "No Bella." He said, not meeting my eyes. That is not it…" he trailed off.**

"**Then WHAT Edward? Spit it out. The suspense is literally killing me!"**

"**Bella," he started, looking at me with those sympathetic eyes, I knew all too well. He continued. "I have met someone else."**


	5. Love is not forever

**Chapter 5 **

I was right. He did break me. I felt like, all this time, Edward had held me in the palm of his hand, and right at this moment, he had just crushed me. Crushed my life, my spirit. Everything I had lived for was now worthless. My Edward had betrayed me. He said he would love me forever. He was wrong.

"Bella! Bella? Are you all right. Please Bella! Say something, anything." He was very concerned.

"Am I alright? Do you think you could just tell me that you had met another girl, and I would just, be ok? Did you think that I could live through this? Please, Edward, tell me that you are lying. I love you. I will love you forever."

"My Bella. I am so, so sorry. Please, let me explain myself."

It's not like I had anything left to lose, so I waited, waited for him to give me a feasible explanation for why he was going to leave me.

"Bella, you know that I have loved you from the start. You are… were… the love of my life. I had never met any other girl, apart from you. I didn't know what love was until I met…her. Please, you have to understand. I will still love you…in a way. But she is my life now. And I know that you will hate me for this. But she…. She is my everything now."

I had to gasp for air, and take in what he had told me.

"You…you said that you would love me forever and always. We were getting married, Edward! How can you tell me this now?" I wept loudly.

He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me! You… you were cheating on me! How long have you known this girl?"

He hesitated.

"A while… around a month now. But we didn't do anything. She wanted to be sure that…"

I finished the sentence for him.

"She wanted to be sure that you were done with me first! So that you would have no extra baggage."

"No, Bella, it's not like that. She was very caring. She didn't want to get involved while I was still attached to you. She didn't want you to be hurt."

"Oh, I see, the woman that stole you from me didn't want _me_ to get hurt?"

He sighed while I wept in the grass. "And I suppose since you two are sooo in love, it will only be a short while until you are engaged again?"

I wept sarcastically.

He didn't meet my eyes. "What Edward? What are you still hiding from me?" what else could possibly hurt me now?

"Actually… we are already engaged, as of this morning…" he trailed off and winced.

I nearly passed out. Who could be so cruel to tell me in the one day, that my wedding was cancelled, I was being two-timed and that I was no longer loved? What was the world coming to?

"And the rest of your family, they are just happy to abandon me? To forget all about me? How could you do that to them?"

"They all understand Bella. Alice is the only one who thinks I am doing wrong. But Carlisle understands. I am a vampire Bella. I have lived ninety years and have only ever experienced love once. I didn't know that I could love someone more than I loved you."

"Get away from me you…you heart-breaker!" I ran from him and sped down the forest trail. He followed me, so much faster than I was.

"Bella, please. Don't do this. We can still be friends if you like. You are still family to me; just more like…a sister now."

"A sister! You have loved me for a year and a half now, and already, I'm "just like a sister"!"

"Please Bella." He shouted.

"Stop it Edward. I never want to see you again. When I open my eyes. You better be gone!" I heard him sigh in defeat.

A whoosh of air, and he was gone. I felt more alone than I ever had in my entire life. My life was no longer worth living. I curled up in the foliage of the forest floor and in my mind, part of me died. No one would come and save me this time. No. now was my time to die. There was nothing else worth living for anymore.


	6. You are not alone

**Chapter 6**

I woke to the familiar sound of hushed voices.

"She's alive, thank god! Give her some room guys!" said a familiar voice that I recognised as Seth Clearwater.

Oh, joy. The pack had found me. I sighed deeply. I hadn't wanted to be found. Why wouldn't anyone just let me die! Of course. Edward would have told someone before he made his get-away.

All of a sudden, pack members were being pushed aside.

"Let me through! Leah, MOVE!"

I smiled as best I could.

"Jake." I mumbled.

"It's alright Bells" he assured me, lifting me up in his unnaturally warm arms. "you're safe now." And I believed him.

Once Jake had gotten me back to his place, warmed up and fed, he began asking questions. It was extremely painful retelling the story, like re-opening a raw wound.

Once I had told him the entire story, as best I could, he was shivering with anger.

"That BLOODSUCKING LEECH! I'm gonna KILL him Bella! I mean, leaving you like that, calling off your wedding!"

"As if you aren't happy about that part Jacob black."

"Bells, honey, of course I am happy that you are no longer with that leech, you deserve better, but don't you think for one minute that I am happy that he has hurt you, that he has broken your heart."

I shuddered and a silence loomed over us. Jacob was the first to break it.

"Bells… you know that you deserve better. This new girl hasn't got an inch on you. You are the most beautiful, wonderful, loving person I know, and anyone who turns you down has something wrong with them."

I sighed. "I appreciate that Jake. I really do. But don't you see? This girl is so much more than me! She will be a beautiful, stunning vampire, like Edward. He will be able to read her mind, like he has always wanted and she will play the piano flawlessly. Just like him. She will be everything that I am not. How could Edward resist?"

"Bells honey. You are perfect to me." He leaned in and kissed me gently. It was a warm, passionate and fiery kiss. It held all the emotion that Jacob had not been able to show me when I was with Edward. It was amazing. Jacob was amazing. But he lacked one thing. He was not Edward.

I broke the kiss. "Jake, I better get home. I have to tell Charlie that he no longer gets to walk me down the aisle." Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Of course Bella. I will drive you." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "I will always be here for you Bella."

I didn't have to go through this alone. I had Jacob.

But Jacob was no Edward.

_**I know, quite a short chapter, but beware! You have no idea what is coming next!**_

_**Please, please review. Thanks to everyone. Adios.**_


	7. What Have I Become?

**Chapter 7**

"Bella, honey, I am so sorry kiddo. Words cannot explain. You know, if I could arrest that sonovabitch, I would!"

"Thanks dad." I said weakly.

"Bells, someday you will find a perfect man that deserves you. You are still young."

"Thanks dad. You have been…supportive. If you don't mind, then I'll go to my room now. I need to think about a lot of things." I said glumly.

"Of course Bella." He replied. "I have to run to the bank now."

I nodded and he headed out the door. I peered out the window.

Oh god. Charlie didn't need his shot gun to go to the bank. He was going to confront Edward. I sighed. Edward wouldn't be hurt, he was a vampire for crying out loud. But if Charlie fired, and Edward healed, he would know the Cullen's secret.

I didn't stop him.

I went straight to bed that night and vaguely heard Charlie enter the house. I didn't want to know what had happened. I simply didn't care.

I didn't sleep much. I woke in the middle of the night with a massive fever. I burned everywhere. I felt extremely sick. Like I had the flu. But worse.

Breaking up with _**him **_had really taken its toll on my body. My poor body didn't know how to react. The next morning, before Charlie headed out to work, he ordered that I have a full days rest. Great. Alone in the house with nothing but my suicidal thoughts for company.

My cell phone rang and I picked it up. It was Alice. I answered as best as my aching throat would allow.

"Bella. What's wrong? I saw something. In my vision…"

"Mhmm hmm?"

"Well I saw... You were a…" She hesitated.

"Alice, forget it. I just have the flu ok?" I said crossly.

"Hmm. Must have been a faulty vision…Bella. I wanted to see how you were. Charlie came over yesterday. He made himself quite clear that we were not to visit you ever again. I just wanted to say how sorry I am. I would kill Edward if Esme and Carlisle would allow it. You know, you are still a sister to me."

"Thanks Alice. Now, I have to go. I have to rest."

"Wait. Before you hang up. Edward's coming round." Then she hung up.

Oh god. Edward. I looked in the mirror. I was a right state. I didn't know why I bothered but I wanted to look nice in front of him. Probably so he would regret leaving me.

A whoosh of air and he was sitting on my bed. I didn't turn around. I was giving him the cold shoulder.

"Bella, I know I have no right to be here. Especially since I wasn't invited. I am glad to see you are alright after yesterday…" he trailed off.

"Oh, you mean when you left me on the ground of the forest floor?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Bella, you told me to go. I informed the pack of your whereabouts."

"Why are you here Edward? Here to taunt me some more? Here to crush my heart?"

"No Bella, I wouldn't do that on purpose. I came to tell you about…her."

Great. He thought I had an interest in his new girl.

"Well let me tell you something Edward Cullen! I know all about her. She is a stunning, vampire and you can read her mind. She is so much better than I am!"

"Bella. You have got her all wrong. She is a… human."

I winced. This made it so much harder. The fact that he didn't leave me because she was a stunning vampire. He left me for another human girl. The reality came crashing down like a ton of bricks. He must really love her.

He broke the silence.

"Her name is Jessie." He said silently.

"Do you think I care Edward Cullen? Do you? I bet you love her sooo much because you can read her mind."

"No, Bella. I cannot access her mind, and her blood, is much like yours. Extremely hard to resist…"

So she was just an average girl, like me. It really must be genuine love.

"She wants to meet you Bella." He watched my reaction.

"_**She **_wants to meet _**me**_! And do you think I have any interest in meeting her?" I cried.

"Please Bella. Just meet her. Tomorrow night? At dusk?" he questioned.

I didn't answer him for a while.

"Edward. If I meet her, will you do one last thing for me?"

"Anything for you Bella." He looked into my eyes.

I hesitated.

"What is it Bella? I will do whatever it takes." He pleaded.

I looked into his eyes.

"Kiss me. Kiss me Edward, one last time." I sank closer to him.

He pulled away. No Bella. I can't!" he cried.

"It would be betraying Jessie! I love her Bella. I love _**her **_now!"

Tears ran down my cheeks.

"I should go. I have upset you." He kissed my hair before running to the window.

"One more thing Bella. You smell… different."

Through tears I managed to say:

"I was hanging out with Jacob."

"No Bella. I mean you smell different. You smell like one of them… in your blood." He looked puzzled

I turned my head.

"Edward, just leave."

He sighed.

"As you wish my Bella."

And with that, he disappeared.

I was so angry with him. I was so angry at Jessie. I wanted to kill her. I wanted to kill him! I started shaking violently. The floor boards rumbled. My clothes ripped off my body.

And at that moment…

I phased.

_**(Hope you liked the chapter. Please comment and review. I still have another few ideas left so I reckon, I might squeeze 20 chapters out of this. next chapter, will be a different point of view, so tune in next time:D )**_


	8. I need you like I need air

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: this chapter is in Jessie's POV just incase you were wondering**** it gives you a chance to relate to Edward's new girl**** please give her a chance, put yourself in the footsteps of Jessie.**

I remembered the day that Edward and I first met. It was a few weeks ago, on a beautiful summer evening. He had approached me on the beech, after watching me for a while. This is how it went:

"_Excuse me, miss?" He asked, half dazed. He had the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. I turned my head and stumbled across the tall, handsome stranger that I was attracted to instantly. I was not attracted, purely because of his looks. I always had a sixth sense, and he came across me as a beautiful being. I could tell, from our brief meeting that he had a good heart. It was like I was looking at the sun for the first time._

"_What can I do for you?" I replied sweetly._

_**What are you doing here Edward Cullen! You are with Bella. Bella is your girl. Go home to her. Go home to Bella.**_

_I smiled. Did I forget to mention that I can read thoughts? His mind was like no other I had ever looked into before. His mind was vast, colourful and pure. This alone, told me exactly what he was._

_He extended his hand and I shook it politely._

_I shook it gently but didn't recoil at the touch. It was ice cold. Realization was plain on my face. I knew exactly who this man was. He was a vampire. My father had been a Quileute on a reserve in forks, a long time ago and had often told me stories of these beings._

_Edward looked breathless._

"_You know what I am?" he asked in wonder._

"_I do." I said strongly, adding, "And I am not afraid of you. My name is Jessie. Jessie Palvoa."_

"_I am glad of that, Jessie. I come only in peace." He replied softly._

"_So… what can I do for you?" I hesitated._

"_I'm not really sure. I saw you from across the beech. You are…so different." He said, clearly taken aback._

"_You are a shape-shifter aren't you? A Quileute?" he asked._

_I ignored his comment._

"_Who is Bella, may I ask?"_

_He looked more shocked than I have ever seen any man._

"_You… can read my mind?" he did something unexpected. He placed both hands onto the sides of my face and closed his eyes. I didn't move._

_He sighed. _

"_I knew that you were different." He said, slightly down hearted._

"_You also read minds?" I questioned lightly._

"_Well. Apart from yours, and one other girl._

"_Ah. This Bella you speak of. You love her very much. I can tell."_

_He nodded, but hesitated. "Do you feel it too?" he asked. I didn't have to look into his mind to know what he was talking about. He meant did I feel a strong connection to him. And strangely enough I did. I didn't know why I had come to the beech that day, I just had. Something pulled me there like a magnet and I imagine that it was the same for him._

"_Yes. I do feel it. I feel safe now that you are here. I feel intensely happy and satisfied." I replied warily. "This will sound strange Edward, but I think that I may have imprinted on you…I am not a wolf yet as such, I do not live on the reserve anymore, but I imagine that now I have met a vampire, it will only be a short time until I phase. That means that imprinting is very possible…" I hesitated, letting him take it all in._

"_This may sound strange also, but I think that the case is also similar for me." _

_I did not know whether he was happy about it or not. I looked into his eyes. It was all him. He was what was holding me now, stronger than the universes pull. It was practically love at first sight. _

"_I'm sorry. I don't know what to do. Before I came here today, I was in love with my fiancé Bella. Now it seems, I love someone else more." He sounded distraught._

"_Ah. It seems we have a huge problem on our hands then Edward."_

"_Yes. It seems we do." He said glumly._

After that, Edward and I tried to forget about each other. We went about our separate ways, hoping that the universe's pull would leave us, and that we could go back to normal. But we couldn't. I loved Edward more than I had loved any other man in my life, and he loved me the same. One day I was your average seventeen year old girl. Now I was in love with another woman's fiancé. I could barely live with myself. Over the next month, we made subtle contact here and there. Edward told me all about himself, and his situation. I told him what little there was to know about myself. I was a pure blooded Quileute and now that I knew Edward, phasing was certain. He recommended that I rejoin the reserve and become a member in the wolf pack that was there already. I was thinking about it, but I wanted as little drama as possible. I remembered the day that Edward took me to meet his family…

"_Edward, I'm really scared. I don't really want to be here." I said_

"_It'll be okay Jessie. They won't hurt you." He said with a confused expression._

"_I'm not worried about what they are Edward! I'm worried that they will hate me. I have torn their family apart. I took Bella out of their lives!" I shouted._

"_Trust me love, they will love you. You have nothing to worry about." He said kissing my hair._

_We entered the Cullen's large house and immediately, I sensed all the complicated minds. I cursed my ability. I would know exactly what everyone of them thought about me._

"_Carlisle, Esme, this is my Jessie." Edward spoke confidently._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you Jessie." Carlisle accepted me warmly._

"_And you also." I said shyly._

_Esme welcomed me with a hug._

"_I am really glad to finally meet you Jessie." She said, and I knew by their thoughts, that Carlisle and Esme really didn't hold anything against me in their hearts. They knew that Edward and I didn't choose this and they would support him and I no matter what._

_Next he introduced me to Rose and Emmett._

"_Nice to meet you both." I said sweetly._

_Emmett grabbed me in a massive bear hug. _

"_I welcome anyone that Edward loves." He said earnestly._

_Rose gave me a cold stare but, looking into her mind, she didn't hate me anymore than she already disliked Bella._

"_You stink dog." Was all she cared to say._

_I smiled and held Edward's hand so that he would not send Rose flying._

_Carlisle asked me genuinely interested: "you are a Quileute Jessie?"_

_I nodded. I have not phased as of yet but as soon as I join Sam's pack I will._

"_It is interesting that you have been able to imprint without taking your wolf form." He stated, very interested now._

"_Yes. It does happen, once in a blue moon." I told him._

_He nodded. "You will have to tell me more about it when you phase."_

_I nodded back. "Of course, Carlisle."_

_Edward hesitated. "This is Jasper." He said, sounding unsure._

_I was nervous. Surely Jasper would side with Alice. He liked Bella._

_I didn't want to look into his mind, unsure about what I would find._

"_It's nice to meet you Jessie." He said in a southern husky accent._

_I was very nervous. "You too." Was all I could reply._

"_You have the nerves." He pointed out. "Let me fix that." He said. I remembered Edward telling me that Jasper could control emotions. I felt a wave of calmness hover around me. I blocked it away. Edward didn't know that I could block things like a shield. He couldn't read my mind… because I hadn't let him._

_Eventually Jasper's wave of calmness passed, without affecting me._

_He gasped. "No one has ever resisted my emotions" he told me._

"_Fascinating!" shouted Carlisle. "You can read minds also, I hear Jessie, yet Edward cannot read yours?" _

"_Yes, that is correct. I can however seem to block Jasper's emotion waves." I told him._

_I don't know why Edward cannot read my mind." I lied to him. I was blocking Edward until I felt safe with someone else having access to my thoughts. I currently stayed out of Edward's mind. I trusted him that much._

"_Jessie, this is Alice." Edward interrupted my train of thought. Oh, God. This was who I was most nervous of meeting, and I had a right to be._

"_H-hello." I stammered._

"_Hi." Alice replied coldly._

_I looked into her thoughts. _

_**Hello Jessie. I know you are reading my thoughts so here's what I have to say. I hate you, as much as I have hated any person in my life. You do not deserve to be here. Bella is Edward's true love. Not you. So back off Jessie. You don't belong here.**_

_I sighed. Edward had heard her too, based on the disgusted look on his face. He fumed. If he were a steam train, smoke would be pouring out of his ears._

"_Leave, Alice. Or I'll make you. No one makes Jessie feel unwelcome in this house!"_

_Everyone else looked down at their toes, not wanting to be involved. Quite right too. Alice jumped to the window before saying._

"_Remember Bella, Edward? The girl you put through hell before deciding that you'd marry!"_

_Edward cringed. Alice left. Jasper followed._

_I sighed. I guess I deserved it. Loving someone else's fiancé._

That had been the worst meeting with Alice. Our relationship didn't improve after that. The rest of the Cullen's were very welcoming, but I hated that Alice hated me.

I wished that none of this had ever happened. That I hadn't existed. Maybe then, Edward and Bella could've been happy. I ruined Bella's life, and for that I was sorry. She was still living in the dark about me. Edward couldn't tell her. I didn't blame him. He still loved her, but he simply loved me more, and he knew she wouldn't understand. That would crush him. Eventually, I persuaded him to tell her about me. I couldn't be intimate with Edward until he had been truthful with Bella. I hadn't even kissed him yet, not wanting to make things worse for Bella. All I can say is that telling Bella definitely didn't go well. After telling Bella, Edward was distraught for days. He didn't hunt, he didn't speak, and it was too painful to look into his mind and feel what he was feeling. I gave up all hope of getting the old Edward back, until the next evening later.

I had been walking along the shore of the beach that Edward and I had first met on. Sometimes, for Bella's sake, I wished I hadn't met him, but I knew that I wouldn't be whole without him. I sat on the beach, watching the beautiful sunset, when I felt the presence of a mind beside me.

"Edward." I acknowledged. He held me close before lifting me up on my feet.

He knelt down on one knee. Oh, God. He was going to propose.

"Jessie Palvoa, will you marry me?" He asked, loud and clear.

I was shaking.

"Edward. Isn't it too soon? What I Bella finds out? I don't intend to hurt her while she is still in pain!" I shouted.

"Jessie." He started calmly. "Bella will always be a part of this family, but I do not love her in the same way that I love you. Isn't it time you started thinking about what you wanted? You can wait forever, but Bella will still have a hole in her heart. A hole that is my fault. But, Jessie, I promise that I will love you forever. I now feel the true meaning of love, and that true love is with you. You are my life now Jessie."

Tears welled up in my eyes, and I peeked into his mind. He was telling the truth. He knew for certain this time that he would never love anyone else. He would love me until the end of the universe, for our love was like the universe's pull.

He waited patiently.

"Yes." I choked out. "I will marry you Edward."

That was all he needed. He scooped me up in his arms and kissed me passionately. It was full of longing and emotion. The rush of the first kiss was exhilarating. I looked up into his golden eyes. "I love you Edward Cullen, i love you like breathing.  
How can i stop?


	9. One of the gang

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: This is Jessie's P.O.V again. Also, just so you know, this is still in the past. Jessie is telling us about what has been going on with her and Edward. So, don't be confused, Bella hasn't phased yet, that will come after this chapter**

**Jessie's P.O.V**

"I don't know Edward… what if they don't like me. What if they won't let me join? And, apart from Leah, I hear that they are all guys! What if they see me phase!"

Edward chuckled silently.

"You always worry too much Jess." He told me. "You are a likeable person. You are kind hearted and you are hilarious. You will fit right in." He reassured me.

I sighed. I knew I wouldn't, Jacob was a friend of Bella's and the pack was a friend to Jacob. They would all hate me. Then, I had a thought. I could block minds. The pack's mind was connected. I could block them from seeing who I was. It sure would be helpful until the time when I trusted them.

"Alright. Fine. I will go." I said sulkily.

"Thank you Jessie." Edward said. "It will put my mind at rest that you know how to phase and unphase safely."

"Shall I drive you there Jessie?" Edward asked me.

"No. I will be fine Edward. Honestly. I am a big girl, I can fend for myself."

"You call me if you need me, alright?" Edward asked.

"Sure, sure." I said sarcastically.

He kissed the top of my head and he vanished into thin air.

I was at the La Push border now. I drove down the winding track until I saw a few shirtless guys approach my car. Joy. This would be the pack. I emerged from my car and walked up to them.

"Hi. I'm Jessie." I held out my hand. They didn't shake it, so I brought it back, embarrassed.

"What business are you here on, Jessie?" asked a tall, older looking boy. That must be Sam, I thought.

"Well, it's a long story. My father used to live on the reserve when he was little and left soon after, when he met my mother. I am a full blooded Quileute, and I have inherited the wolf gene. Before my father died, he told me that if anything strange happened to me, then I should come here and you would help me." I ran out of breath.

"I see. You are welcome to the pack Jessie. We welcome any full blooded Quileute." Sam told me warmly. I didn't mention Edward. Not just yet. The pack took me deep into the forest of the reserve and firstly, introduced me to the rest of the pack.

Jacob was the friendliest by far, whilst Paul couldn't help fighting with the others whilst we were being introduced. Seth seemed to receive me warmly; Quinn, Embry and Jared were all equally welcoming. Leah ignored me at first and I'm pretty sure that she had wanted to be the only female in the pack, but after a while I could tell that she thought that things wouldn't be as bad as a female wolf, if you had another female in the same situation to share it with. After all the introductions, I eased up a little and felt more comfortable. Then Sam said:

"Let your training begin."

Paul started. "Ok, Jessie, Firstly, this will be the hardest part of all. You need to get angry enough to be able to phase. Without knowing how to phase in the first place, you rely on this training the most in the future."

I nodded.

"Alright. I'm going to push you around a little, play on your nerves, and we will see if we can get you to phase, alright? Try to think of something to get on your nerves. Ok. Ready?" He waited.

I nodded slowly. I waited for him to make the first move

He shoved me hard. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE? YOU PATHETIC LOSER!" He started hitting me hard with his fist on my arm. While he was blabbing on at me, I channelled my thoughts. I thought about all the pain that I had caused Bella. _Your entire fault, all your fault, all your fault._

The voices taunted me in my head. I started shivering. The pack stood by just incase I would hurt anyone by mistake. "YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING CREEP! GO ON HOME LITTLE GIRL, BACK TO YOUR DEAD FATHER!"

Ouch. That was a low blow. But I knew he was just trying to help. The ground shook beneath me. I was almost there. He added one last thing, and however small it seemed, it really worked. It also made Leah phase as well.

"YOU ARE A GOOD FOR NOTHING FEMALE! FEMALES DON'T HAVE A PLACE IN THIS PACK! THEY ARE WORTH NOTHING!" He shouted right in my face.

To my utter embarrassment, my clothes ripped off my body and my shape warped beneath me. Where Jessie Palvoa was once standing, there was now a huge Black wolf. The wolf was smaller than anyone else in the pack. Great. My new nickname would be shorty.

"Ok, Jessie, that was great. Now, it should be easier to phase in the future." Paul reassured me. I looked down and whined. He caught on to what I was thinking about and he laughed.

"Don't worry about it Jessie, it happens to all of us. It's nothing we haven't seen before!" and he looked at Leah, the silver wolf.

"Ok, now I'll hand you over to Quinn." He told me.

"Ok, Jessie," started Quinn. "You have to concentrate on making yourself smaller in your mind. Channel your thoughts. Roll yourself up into a tight ball. Think calming thoughts. That should make it easier. Now, we are going to leave you here, to give you privacy while you phase. Unfortunately, your clothes are destroyed, but Seth has brought you some new ones, behind that bush over there. Ok, remember, small ball."

They left me behind the bush and for that, I was grateful. I thought about Edward. About how safe I felt when I was with him. I thought about myself being 10 times smaller. Energy hovered around me and I began to shrink. I was now back to my normal human self, except I was stark naked! I pulled on the clothes Seth had left me. Boy's clothes. Over sized trousers, and a hoodie that was too small. (Probably Seth's).

I pulled on the clothes as quick as I could, and went to join the others.

"Alright Jessie!"

"Awesome!"

"Good on you!"

They all cheered me on, which was really nice. I smiled

"Thanks Guys."

"Ok, this has been a pretty stressful day for you, some go home, get some shut eye and come back in the morning. Jake will train you on mind communication with the pack, ok?" Sam asked me.

I nodded, although I knew the communication would be impossible because I would be blocking them out. I waved to the rest of the pack and before I went, i told Seth that I would wash and return the clothes to him the next day. I got in my car and waved. They shouted at me as I left the reserve:

"Hey Jessie! Welcome to the pack!"


	10. A Shopping trip

**Jessie Chapter 10**

**Still Jessie's POV**

I walked around the town centre that day intent on finding a certain shop. I was looking for a small store that my grandmother used to take me to when I was little. It was a fabrics store, quite small really, but they had every sort of material you could ever dream of. It was run by an elderly woman named Elsa. She was around eighty years old when I was six, so I doubted whether or not Elsa would still be alive. I sighed and turned the corner into a small alleyway. The familiar smell of tobacco and peppermint washed over me. Yep, this was the right place. I entered a small store on my right, which was called, 'Elsa's Fabric Heaven'. I pushed open the creaky door and wondered in. I stumbled across a young man, perhaps maybe only fifteen years of age. He looked at me and asked,

"Can I help you ma'am?" In a clear monotone

"Eh, yes, I'm looking for a special fabric that Elsa made a long time ago, it's very rare, and I would really like some of it. I have the money."

I was here for a reason. I remembered a long time ago, when my grandmother had brought me here, that she and Elsa had had a heated discussion about a new, super stretchy fabric, that was going to make life easier for our family's circumstances. I hadn't known what it had meant at the time, but now I was sure they were talking about werewolves. Elsa must have made a material that werewolves could shift in and out of without destroying. There was no way in hell that I was going to phase again in front of the pack, not in this lifetime anyway. The young man's eyes darted back and forth.

"Em, I have no idea what you are talking about ma'am. Sorry ma'am." He wavered suspiciously.

I hesitated. I pondered over the risk I was about to take.

"What if I told you that I was, well… a werewolf? Would that make things easier?"

The young man's eyes popped.

"I'm very sorry; I have no idea what you mean. Elsa died a few years back. I think I would know if she had left some rare material. I am her grandson after all."

Ah, yes, he was a stubborn individual. I checked his thoughts quickly.

_Oh man, she's onto me! Yikes. I bet she isn't a werewolf, I mean; there is no such thing anymore! Think about something else Johnny! Em… Doughnuts doughnuts…._

I smiled.

"Yes, Johnny, we do still exist. Now, are you going to give me the fabric or will I phase right here into a scary wolf?"

He gulped. Of course I had no intention of phasing. This person whom I had just met, would definitely not be seeing me naked.

He nodded and rushed to the back of the store. I followed quickly. He unlocked a hidden drawer and pulled out a large roll of black shiny fabric. He handed it to me, like I was going to bite him.

"Thank you Johnny. I-"

"No!" he interrupted me.

"Please, take it and go! I don't want to know anything about you, and I have no intention of getting involved with the supernatural!"

I sighed and tucked the roll under my arm. I left one hundred dollars on the till and waved goodbye saying one last thing.

"Oh, Johnny, Doughnuts are not good for you."


End file.
